pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Rivals
Sweet Rivals is the tenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 1/24/20. Story On the TV is a battle between Karen and Cattleya in a large stadium. Karen uses Houndoom while Cattleya uses Clefable. Cattleya: Clefable use Moonblast! Karen: Houndoom block it with Inferno! Clefable glows pink and forms an energy sphere, while Houndoom breathes a stream of powerful blue flames. The attacks collide and explode in the air. Karen: Now Sludge Bomb! Houndoom spews a Sludge Bomb, striking Clefable as it falls over. It struggles to get up as it’s hit again and is defeated. Referee: Clefable is unable to battle! The winner is Houndoom and the victor is Karen! Announcer: And what a battle! Cattleya, despite winning the tournament to participate in this exhibition match, loses to the newest member of the Elite Four Karen! At a Pokémon Center Violet, Eevee, Hazel, Flabébé and Sorrel watch the battle. Violet: So Karen is one of the strongest trainers in the region? Sorrel: Yes, one of the Elite Four. Them, along with the champion are what all trainers competing in the Pokémon League strive to defeat. If you win the Pokémon League you get the chance to battle them. Hazel: Cattleya got lucky for winning a special exhibition battle. But even then she was incredible there! She held her own pretty good. Eevee: Ee! Ee! Violet: Huh? Do you want to be strong like them, Eevee? Eevee: Ee! Sorrel: I remember that one of the moves that Bill had showed us was a Dark Type move. Violet: “Dark is the power of the night. Baddy Bad creates a barrier to protect the body.” That would be useful in raising resistance to physical attacks. Presuming it creates a Reflect as Glitzy Glow raises Light Screen. Sorrel: Let’s go practice then! Violet and Eevee face off against Sorrel and Aipom. Aipom chatters timidly. Sorrel: It’s okay Aipom! Let’s show them what we’ve got! Violet: According to Bill’s text, the focus of Baddy Bad is on darkness. Focus on your shadow then. Harness its energy and form an attack by that. Eevee: Ee. Eevee crouches her head down and sticks her butt up in the air. Her shadow elongates and stretches forward, stopping and releasing a burst of bright energy upward. Hazel: Wow! Already? Violet: Our determination and focus has achieved in increase in potential. Now to hit Aipom with it. Sorrel: Give it your best shot! Aipom use Agility to dodge! Aipom speeds across the field with Agility as Eevee elongates its shadow after it. The shadow curves to the side in pursuit though thins out and stops. Violet: That means that we need to be close for the attack to connect. Sorrel: Keep it up Aipom! Focus Punch! Aipom appears above Eevee, fist glowing blue. Aipom swings Focus Punch that collides with a black circular wall. Eevee releases a Baddy Bad shadow and emits the energy blast, launching Aipom back. Sorrel: To think they perfected it so quickly. Violet: That is an exceptional performance Eevee. Eevee: Ee! Voice: Oh wow! It’s so cute! Cattleya appears, crouching down and picking Eevee up. She snuggles up against her, Eevee taken aback. Hazel: Cattleya?! But, we just saw you battling Karen! Cattleya: Oh Hazel! Violet! How wonderful to see you again! End Scene The group sits at a table as they drink tea, Hazel and Sorrel fascinated with Cattleya’s tales. Hazel: You seriously climbed Mt. Coronet?! That’s supposed to be the highest peak in the world! Cattleya: Yes! It was one of my favorite adventures! I’ve traveled to so many places and done so much. Participated in a Pokémon Race here in Kanto, participated in a sailing race in the Whirl Islands. Competed in contests in Hoenn, and I got to be in a fashion show hosted by Elesa! I rose to the rank of Marchioness at the Kalos Battle Chateau and went Mantine Surfing in Alola. Violet: What is the point of all these activities? Are they forms of Pokémon battle? Cattleya: No, it was about enjoying life! Life is too short to not experience as much as you can, chase those obscure dreams and desires of yours. That battle with Karen recently? After our beach beauty contest, which was my first time entering a contest like that… Hazel: (Blows raspberry) Doubt it. You’re insanely beautiful. Cattleya: Why thank you! After that I saw an ad for a tournament to get the chance to battle Karen in an exhibition match. I’d never battled an Elite Four member before and wanted to cross that off my list. Violet: This still doesn’t explain it. Cattleya: Hm. I don’t know how to explain it better. Ah! How about this? Why are you competing in the Pokémon League? Violet: I wanted to participate in battle to figure out what an associate meant when he said he was having fun. Cattleya: The same! I’m having fun in doing all these new and interesting things! The beauty contest. Wasn’t that new and interesting for you? Violet: Huh? I never thought about that. I thought it was simply how people enjoyed others appearances. I knew that Hazel was a better candidate for victory than me. Cattleya: And that is such a negative attitude! Violet: It is simple logistics. Cattleya: Maybe. But if you allow yourself to attempt something new without relying on knowledge of what it should be like, then you can enjoy yourself even more! Cattleya stands up with attitude. Cattleya: How about we have a battle? Violet: A battle? How is that new and interesting? Cattleya: Well I’ve never battled you, have I? There’s nothing more exciting than battling a new trainer for the first time! Violet: I see. I accept your challenge. Cattleya: Yes! Let’s do it! Violet and Cattleya take their positions on the field, as Sorrel and Hazel are off to the side. Aipom watches worried. Violet: Eevee. Let us participate in battle together. Eevee runs onto the field, eager to go. Cattleya: (Squeals) So cute! I choose Clefable! Cattleya opens a Pokéball, choosing Clefable. Clefable: Fable. Violet: Eevee use Bouncy Bubble. Cattleya: Blizzard! Eevee scrapes the ground with her prosthetic as she forms a bubble overhead. Clefable breathes a Blizzard, freezing the bubble and blowing Eevee back. Violet: Glitzy Glow. Eevee’s forehead glows purple as she releases a telekinetic blast, pushing on Clefable. Cattleya: (Giggles) Now we’re getting somewhere! Clefable, Minimize then Moonblast! Clefable glows pink as it shrinks down, disappearing. Eevee turns her head in search of it, when her ear twitches. A Moonblast fires at her, it impacting a purple barrier for Light Screen. Cattleya: Oh! When’d that happen? Violet: When we used Glitzy Glow. Now use Baddy Bad. Eevee croutches and raises her butt, her shadow elongating. Clefable is completely surrounded by the shadow and hit by Baddy Bad. A Reflect barrier forms as well. Cattleya: Oh! You are full of surprises! In that case time for some fun! Clefable use Metronome! Clefable begins wagging her fingers, as Aipom hides behind Sorrel. Flabébé maneuvers to go behind Hazel’s head. Hazel: Why are the Pokémon worried? Sorrel: Metronome can activate any known move. We could get an Explosion or a worthless Splash attack. Violet: How can you rely on such an unpredictable attack? Cattleya: It works because it’s so unpredictable! You never know what we’ll get! Clefable finishes wagging its fingers as it leaps into the air. Multi-colored energy fangs form and bite down. Reflect and Light Screen both shatter as the Psychic Fangs dig into Eevee. Sorrel: Psychic Fangs?! Hazel: What just happened?! Sorrel: That attack breaks Reflect and Light Screen! Hazel: Oh you’ve got to be kidding me! Cattleya: How fortunate! Use Blizzard! Clefable uses Blizzard, Eevee taking the brunt of it. Her prosthetic begins to ice over. Violet: Eevee use Glitzy Glow again. Cattleya: I don’t think so! Hop in their face and use Moonblast! Clefable hops into the air charging Moonblast as it’s blasted back by Glitzy Glow. Light Screen reforms. Cattleya: Metronome again! Clefable wags its fingers for Metronome as Eevee begins glowing with a golden aura. Violet: Excellent. Eevee use Golden Tackle. Eevee runs forward with Golden Tackle, when a cracking sound occurs. She steps with her prosthetic foot which shatters from the impact. Eevee yelps in horror as she trips and falls over, sliding through the dirt. Violet: (Worried) Eevee. Clefable finishes and fires a fire disk for Flame Burst. Light Screen takes most of the attack while Eevee works on remaining balanced. Hazel: The prosthetic broke?! Sorrel: Oh my! Those Blizzard attacks must’ve made the metal brittle! Cattleya: I am so sorry Eevee! And you as well Violet. Violet: That is okay. We can still continue to battle. Right? Eevee: (Dismayed) Ee. Cattleya: No, we’re done for the day. I don’t want to battle with any form of advantage. Right now Eevee is distressed and disoriented which means it can’t battle effectively. Violet: Oh. Cattleya: I will be happy to battle you another time though! Violet: Thank you Cattleya. (Curtsies) I look forward to it as well. Sorrel: Let’s go give my father a call. He may be able to make a new one up. The group rushes off, Hazel waving goodbye to Cattleya. Cattleya waves back then sighs. Cattleya: All the moves that Eevee used were breathtaking! Maybe competing in a league wouldn’t be bad if I got to battle them in it. Main Events * Violet battles Cattleya, officially making her a rival. * Karen is revealed to be the newest member of the Kanto Elite Four. * Eevee learns Baddy Bad. * Eevee's prosthetic leg breaks. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Cattleya * Hazel * Sorrel * Karen (on screen) Pokémon * Eevee (Violet's) * Clefable (Cattleya's) * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Aipom (Sorrel's) * Houndoom (Karen's) Trivia * Karen replaces Agatha as a member of the Elite Four. This makes Lorelei the last Gen 1 Elite Four member to remain (not counting Bruno). ** As Will is a reoccurring character, she will most likely keep this role. * Cattleya is a character based from the Violet Evergarden anime on Netflix. She is a young adult, more easy going, and was considered one of the best in her series. This is reflected on her battling an Elite Four member. * Cattleya is not necessarily interested in competing, but seeks out new experiences to achieve. * Eevee's usage of Baddy Bad was inspired by Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu from the Naruto manga. * Eevee's prosthetic breaking is a reminder that it isn't a perfect item, it is vulnerable to wear and tear. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge Category:Pokémon Tales: Prosthesis arc